raysofgoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan le Fay
* 27 |status=Unknown |death= |cause_of_death= |also_known_as=* The Apprentice of Circe * The Last Sorceress * Morgan of Gorre * Anna Pendragon * Morgana Pendragon * Princess Anna * My Lady * Your Royal Highness * Princess of Camelot |occupation=Princess of Camelot |residence=Camelot, Albion |allegiance= |father=Gorlois of Tintagel |mother=Igraine |sibling/s=* Elaine of Garlot * Morgause * Arthur Pendragon * Anna Pendragon |spouse/s=Urien of Gorre |issue/s=Mordred |other_relative/s=* Nentres of Garlot * Lot of Orkney * Galeschin * Gawain * Agravain * Gaheris * Gareth * Mordred |significant_other/s=Urien of Gorre |gender=Female |hair_color=Blonde |eye_color=Blue |height=5'3" (159 cm) |weight=108 lbs (49 kg) }} Morgan le Fay was the eldest daughter of Gorlois of Tintagel and Igraine, sister of Elaine of Garlot and Morgause, half-sister of King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and Princess Anna Pendragon of Camelot, sister-in-law of King Nentres of Garlot and King Lot of Orkney, aunt of Sir Galeschin, Sir Gawain, Sir Agravain, Sir Gaheris, Sir Gareth and Sir Mordred, who is also her adopted son, and the wife of King Urien of Gorre. Due to her bond with the Goddess Circe, who've made her her apprentice, Morgana was condemned as a sorceress and wasn't able to bear a child of her own. Due to this, she adopted her sister Morgause's youngest son, Mordred, as her son, using the boy to plot her half-brother, Arthur's, downfall. She was originally behind the summoning of Eira Prowell to their world and plotted her used to her plans as well as some sort of revenge for her father's death who've been murdered by Arthur's father, King Uther Pendragon of Camelot. In Flames of Darkness, she posed as her deceased half-sister, Anna, in order to make it through Arthur's court; declaring herself to be his lost sister. Along with Mordred, she planned the destruction of Arthur from the inside of Camelot and the deaths of countless members of The Knights of the Round. Biography Background Physical description Personality Skills & abilities Relationships Love interests = |-|= Family = |-|= Friends = |-|= Enemies = |-|= Appearances * Rays of Gold * Sword of Light * Isle of Knights * Kingdom of Blades * Flames of Darkness * The Only Thing that Never Fails * The Day was Bound to Come * Perhaps We Give All the Best * By My Faith, Now I Have Failed * On the Tangle in This World * Morals Are Difficult Things to Talk About * Shall I Make an End of This War? * Are Angels Supposed to be Humans? * What Horrible Creatures Humans Are! * Carry Her Head to the Pope * We Need Not Quarrel * Aggression Is A Difficult Thing * For Love Can Exist With Hatred * Must Have Been A Strange Person * Everybody Dies, Sooner Or Later * On Account of Their So-called Honour * A Second-sighted Explanation * To Make Young Children Believe * We Do Not Want Mercy; We Want Justice * You Are Still Very Young * Paths Crossed Trivia Character descriptions= * Meaning within the series. * Meaning behind the name. * If named after a real person or not. |-|Other descriptions= References Morgana le Fay was the eldest daughter of Gorlois of Tintagel and Igraine, sister of Elaine of Garlot and Morgause, half-sister of King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and Princess Anna Pendragon of Camelot, sister-in-law of King Nentres of Garlot and King Lot of Orkney, aunt of Sir Galeschin, Sir Gawain, Sir Agravain, Sir Gaheris, Sir Gareth and Sir Mordred, who is also her adopted son, and the wife of King Urien of Gorre. Due to her bond with the Goddess Circe, who've made her her apprentice, Morgana was condemned as a sorceress and wasn't able to bear a child of her own. Due to this, she adopted her sister Morgause's youngest son, Mordred, as her son, using the boy to plot her half-brother, Arthur's, downfall. She was originally behind the summoning of Eira Prowell to their world and plotted her used to her plans as well as some sort of revenge for her father's death who've been murdered by Arthur's father, King Uther Pendragon of Camelot. In Flames of Darkness, she posed as her deceased half-sister, Anna, in order to make it through Arthur's court; declaring herself to be his lost sister. Along with Mordred, she planned the destruction of Arthur from the inside of Camelot and the deaths of countless members of the Knights of the Round. Biography Physical Description Personality Skills & Abilities Relationsips Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Kingdom of Blades characters Category:Flames of Darkness characters Category:Crown of Glory characters